


A Matter of Opinion

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Never A Dull Moment [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Stanley and John view Tilly in rather different ways.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Stanley Hopkins
Series: Never A Dull Moment [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/330742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	A Matter of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Cat" Challenge

"Ah, John,” DI Stanley Hopkins gave a half-smile from his hospital bed. “How’s Tilly?”

John Watson looked ruefully at the scratches on his wrist. “She’s fine. She’s in Baker Street and Mrs Hudson has given her a tin of finest salmon for her tea.”

Stanley relaxed back into his pillow. “Thank goodness. I was worried about her. Oh, and thank you for going to get her.”

“That’s all right.” John wasn’t going to add that it had been a pleasure. Tilly had not appreciated being put into her cat carrier, despite John adding a selection of her toys and had demonstrated her displeasure.

“Was she all right when you left her?” Stanley continued.

“Perfectly. She was curled up in the middle of Sherlock’s bed, looking very pleased with herself.”

“She’s not allowed on the bed!”

“I told her that, but she glared at me, so I told her once would be okay.” And I didn’t fancy my hand’s chance if I tried to move her, John thought, but didn’t say.

“Have you seen Sherlock yet?”

“You’re such a caring boyfriend, ten minutes talking about your cat before you even ask after him.”

“Tilly is vulnerable.” John looked dubious, but Stanley continued, “She needs someone to take care of her.

“Sherlock can be vulnerable too, you know.”

“Yes, but when they brought me down here, we had to pass the cubicle he was in, and I could hear him telling Sally Donovan exactly what he thought about the police actions.”

“Did I hear someone mention my name?”

“Hello, Sally,” John said, “Have you escaped?”

“The elder Holmes brother arrived, so I decided not to hang around.”

Stanley laughed. “I don’t blame you. Warn me if he’s heading this way and I’ll make sure I’m asleep.”

John stood up. “I’d better go and see if I can rescue Sherlock. How long are they keeping you in for, Stanley?”

“Overnight for observation after which hopefully they’ll let me go.”

“Tell them you’re coming back to us,” John said. “Then there shouldn’t be any problem.”

“I can pick you up, if you like,” Sally said.

“Thank you, Sally. Are you sure you don’t mind, John?”

“Not at all. We already have your cat, and you are far less trouble than she is.”

Stanley smiled. “I’m sure she’s just missing me.”

John raised his eyebrows. “That is a matter of opinion!”


End file.
